EAH FF love stories
by lady blade 23
Summary: Female relationship only , mostly Rapple.
1. AN

Hi peeps , Lady blade 23 here . Well I be only writing F/F relationship of Ever After High mostly RAPPLE . If you don't like these one-shots , you could go to a toilet , write on your stomach ' EAH F/F suck ' and flush it down the flipping toilet.

If you have idea for topic , please comment me :-)

Well peeps , I be updating this Saturday

 _ **LB OUT B-)**_


	2. Heart Struck

Heart Struck

( Rapple )

" It's the first day of Spring at Ever After High , Love is in the air " The male narrator say while Cupid is on her balcony , where her flower grow and small fairies that are visiting her.

" So is pollen " Female narrator said , watching with the other narrator, as Cupid sneezed.

" I better get my inhaler ." Cupid said as she gone inside her dorm.

" Who would think that a little hay fever cause such big trouble " says the Female narrator while Cupid accidentally bump against her bow and arrows and causing it to fall into the bush that grows beneath Blondie and Cupid dorm.

Hunter had nearly walk by the bush but stop when he saw Cupid's bow and arrows are laying there.

" Cupid must have lost these awesome bow and arrows . I better find her . " Hunter begins to whistle a tune and start walking a few steps , but stops when his eye caught the targets.

" Hello targets , Cupid wouldn't mind me trying one , shall I. " As Hunter pick up the bow and an arrow and shot it.

"Bull-eyes " He said but then the arrow change direction that away from the targets.

" Uh " and once again he tries to shoot another arrow but also had switch direction.

" No way " Hunter looks surprised but he doesn't stop trying , so he grab 8 arrows and points its at the targets.

" Third times a charm " but again all 8 arrows had gone in different directions , leaving a confused Hunter alone.

" Little did Hunter know that Cupid arrows are heart seeking " Male narrator say as a arrow had hit a goat , making it fall in love with a troll.

" Love is a funny thing " Female narrator says as Professor Rumbelstilskin gotten hit by a love arrow and instantly fell in love with Baba Yaga , who stood by the door. " You never know when it will strike."

B-) B-) B-) B-) B-) B-) B-) B-) B-) B-) B-) B-) B-) B-)

" Thanks you so much for helping us on the yearbook in your free period you guys , great work " Apple said as she stood next to Raven Queen , as they watch how other students help them with the yearbook.

" I hope that your excited as I am. " Apple says as she turn to the door and open it , which she gotten a surprise when few love arrow came in , hitting everyone in the room except Raven and Apple.

They gone into the halls , but saw that few students are under a spell which the Headmaster wanted to complain but was stuck by the Lunch lady , who is rubbing his hand in a loving way.

" DUCK! " Raven grabs Apple's head as a arrow had pass theirs heads.

" Whoa , this place gone love sick , it's like a plague of loveliness " Raven said , looking a bit scared but then she fell that another arrow is heading Apple's way.

So Raven grab Apple without thinking and turn but then she was hit in the back with an love arrow.

Apple was confused why Raven had grab her but then she saw pink smoke behind Raven back and heard Raven's groan.

" Raven are you alright ?" Apple ask as Raven moved a bit back to see Apple face , as she open her eyes , she instantly again fell in love with Apple White , which made her do the unexpected , smirking evilly and fully seductive.

"I'm more than fine, my Queen" Raven gotten on her right knee and kissed one of Apple's hands , which Apple blush when Raven said 'my Queen' and kissed her hand but she had to stay focus , even if her crush is under a love spell.

"Raven , snap out of it " Apple steps back , slowly away from the love sick Raven , who standing still and smiling like a real Evil Queen.

"My Queen , where are you going ?" Before Apple knows it , she was trapped against the wall with her hand above her head. This is just like Apple's dream but expect this time it's a reality.

As much as Apple wanted to be in this position , she has to get through her Raven.

As Apple open her mouth , Raven had beaten her to it. "My Queen , It looks like you enjoy this position but I'm bored so why not we play a little game that's involves you ." Raven eyes held a predatory glaze in them , which Apple wanted her even more but she has to get Raven back.

"W-what ga-me " Apple hates when she stutters but hates it more if it in front of Raven.

"Well lets play the game cat and mouse , I be the cat and you the mouse " Raven moves closer to Apple ear , to nibble on her earlobe.

"What-ah the catch"Apple trying to keep her moaning under control but the one had slipped.

"Your eager aren't you but also very clever. My catch is if I catch you , I can do whatever I want to you but if I can't find in next half-an-hour without magic , I tell you how to get rid of this spell." What gotten Apple attention is when she felt cold purple lips on her cheek and once again , she was free.

"By the count of 20 , I will hunt you down so good luck." Raven winked at Apple and started counting.

By the count of 4 , Apple ran and ran till she gotten to her destination, her and Raven dorm.

As Apple gotten in her room , she was a blur , putting furniture , books , lamps and so on , blocking the door . It took 10 minutes to know that nothing could get in or get out.

Apple felt a chill that gone down her spine and turns around but finds that the window is open so she closed it and gone sit on Raven's bed , already missing her.

10 minutes had pass , still no Raven but Apple's guard is still up.

Apple spent 5 minutes on her mirror pad but from time-to-time she keeps her eyes on the door but still no sign of Raven Queen. She gotten bored so she laid down on the purple-haired girl bed , closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and staring into lavender eyes with tint of pink in them .

Apple gasp when her hands are above her head and lips were by her ear once again.

"Looks like I win , now where do I start "Raven said as she just gotten a idea how to begin her 'other game'.

Apple gasp again as she felt lips on her neck that are slowly kissing and sucking on a spot till Raven knew it will leave a spot and move up till she gotten by a specific spot.

Raven looked up at Apple's beautiful eyes but what Raven saw was a bit of excitement & lust but mostly love , so Raven lets go of Apple's hands and puts her hands on eac side of Apple neck while looking in the most beautiful blue that she has ever seen.

"My Queen , may I kiss your fair lips ?" Raven ask as Apple nodded so Raven gotten closer and closer , nearly closing the gap. They both close their eyes and kiss.

Then a bright light came over them which they open their eyes to see what was glowing.

Raven jump back with a shriek as she looks around the room and doesn't remember how she gotten back into her room or why she was kissing Apple.

"Apple , what had happened ? Did I fell asleep or something ?" Raven ask as she saw that the door was blocked from something , but as she turns her head she saw pink marks on Apple neck.

"Apple are you alright ? , do I need to get you a doctor or maybe a lat-" Raven was cut off when she was pushed on to her bed with a lustful Apple straddling her hips and staring at her with lustful eyes.

"No , I'm purrfectly fine on where I am with you , so let begin with the fun , shall we " with that Apple kissed Raven , who with no hesitation , kissed back. She doesn't know what happened or what going to happened but right now all she cared about was her and her Apple.

-THE END-


	3. Caught a fair maiden

Caught a fair maiden

( Braven )

"This afternoon is gonna be off the page , I mean bungee jumping off the highest tower is going to be a blast." Briar rumbling to a table full of Royals and Raven ( who was force to sit by the Royals by a very , very scary Apple White , who was sitting by her princess Charming )

Raven looked a bit worried of what Briar will be doing after school . 'Maybe I should be with Briar , if something gone wrong , I could help' Raven thought as she looked at Briar , who was staring at her .( Briar gotten this massive crush on Raven , which Apple knew of.)

Briar remember how she gotten this crush on Raven . It started...

Flashback:

By the age of 7 , Briar climb a tree , wondering what were those small thing that goes into a hive . She climb the whole way till she gotten near the hive but then she had per accidentally broke the hive down , which she and the hive fell down . Briar waited for impact but then she fell in someone arms.

She looked up to see who was her hero and came face-to-face by Raven who ask if she alright but then she heard buzzing , alot of buzzing so Raven had put a shield up to protect them from angry bees .

Few seconds past before all the bees dropped dead ( insect can't touch Raven , they die immediately ) , she dropped the shield and looked at Briar with her lavender eyes , which made Briar think of lavender what grew in the forest , behind Briar parents castle.

Briar saw bit blackness by the edge of her eyes then she fell asleep in her hero's arms.

Few hours later , she woke up and found that she was back in her room. She saw it was night time , so she ran quickly through the halls and went outside , inside the forest and pick the lavender , which she immediately remember ger hero eye's.

Flashback ends :

Briar still remember till this very day what had happened by kindergarden. She was about to go back to dream world but the clock rang for the first period.

Time skip

It was after school , that Briar began to walk up the stairs of the highest tower by school. Briar was looking at her with tearful eyes but she was happy that she wasn't going to die.

"I'm fine Raven , just need a place to sit and get my legs back." Raven nodded but then she saw red on Briar pants by a rip hole , so she patted on Nevermore head in a way to say that she must head back to the dragon stables.

Nevermore didn't ignore this order but follow it. Few seconds later they were back by the stables , with an injure Briar , who was still running high on adrenaline.

Raven gotten off of Nevermore , carrying Briar and begins to run to her dorm. Briar on other hand was blushing so red , that she could explode with joy and embarrassment.

Raven gotten to her dorm ,open the door , closed it , putting Briar on her bed and went to the bathroom to fetch the first-aid kit that was hidden by Apple side.

Briar missed the warmth that she gotten by Raven , when she gotten carried but then she felt a sharp pain on right leg . She bend over and saw that she was bleed , wondering how the hell she gotten the injury , but she couldn't wonder about it.

Raven came out the bathroom with first-aid kit and hurried to fix Briar leg that she didn't saw the red on Briar face when she order if Briar could get her pants off so she could fix her leg.

Few minutes later , Briar leg was band and was laying on a pillow , stolen from Apple side.

"Umm.. thank you for rescuing me , twice now." Briar said with a very red face , but Raven looked confused when Briar said twice , but then she remember she had rescued Briar from Bees.

"No problem, so is there something you want to talk about since we do have time to waste?" And both began to talk about different topic's but they didn't notice was Raven moved closer to Briar , that she laid her head on Briar shoulder from laughing to hard.

"Did you know that professor Rumpelstilskin has a - oh gag look at the time , I must go before Ash gets a search party gor me" Briar said as she saw the time but she began to worry of how she was going get back to her dorm .

"You could stay the night here , if you want but I don't think you get far on that leg of yours." Raven had sense Briar worry , which she looked happy that she doesn't have to go.

" Thank you so much Raven." Briar moved to kiss Raven on the cheek but then Raven had moved her face and kissed Raven on the lips.

Briar quickly moved her face , putting her face in her hand while she was blushing head to toe. In the meanwhile Raven was shocked that Briar had kissed her but she shocked her head since she had crush on Briar.

" Briar , can you please lift your face up so I could talk to about the kiss ?"Raven ask as she looked at Briar but Briar didn't lift her face so Raven lift her face and kissed her.

Briar let out a gasp when she felt a pair of lips on hers but then she kissed back full force . Few minutes had past and they both let go off the kiss expect their forehead was still touch each other

"Wow...umm , more please" Briar ask but Raven laughed.

" Before that , let get you in PJ and then we could do whatever we want." Raven gave a winked at Briar direction , who blush but hit her witch on the head that laugh.

Time skip to 3 hours:

Apple returns to her dorm but was introduced by Raven and Briar , who was sleeping in Raven's bed. Briar slept in one of Raven favorite pair of PJ and Raven slept with few marks on her neck. This made Apple happy that she two of her BFFA are together.


	4. AN (10-29 20:58:02)

hi guys , I'm sorry that I didn't update this month . I was way busy or lazy with stuff that I couldn't update.

Good news is that I didn't abandon EAH for a other fandom also I busy with the stories idea was sent.

Sad news is that I wouldn't update for 3 - 4 weeks because of bloody exam so hod help me.

Pls sent idea's of wht story u want me to write

LB out B-)


End file.
